Monster Machine Christmas/Trivia
Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the second season. * This is the second episode to celebrate a holiday after Truck or Treat!. ** It's also the second episode to take place at night after said episode. * Though all the main characters appear, only Blaze, AJ, Crusher and Pickle speak. * Fourth time a bighorn shows up after Stuntmania!, The Team Truck Challenge and Sneezing Cold. * A holiday remix of Let's Blaze plays in the episode. * During the STEM song, some of Blaze's transformations from past episodes are shown: ** The frontloader from Cake-tastrophe! ** The ice machine from Sneezing Cold ** The hydrofoil from Tool Duel * This is the last episode aired in 2015. * The background score is more holiday-like, consisting of a classical orchestra with occasional sleigh bells. * Darington is the only main character not shown at his house at the beginning and end. * The narrator's voice is Carl Reiner, who also voices Santa himself in the Shimmer and Shine episode "Santa’s Little Genies". Coincidentally, both episodes aired on the same day. * This episode marks the most transformations Blaze underwent throughout the episode with a total of seven. * Santa Clause is the first human character other then AJ and Gabby to appear in the show’s universe. * This is the first episode that Crusher shows his good side. * This is one of the few episodes where real magic is used on Blaze. * This is the last appearances of Starla and Zeg's homes to date. Stripes', though, would reappear in Season 5's Babysitting Heroes. * The mountain shooting snowballs out of igloo launchers is similar to Dino Dash when giant rocks blast out of geysers. * The "Blast it" scenario is reminiscent of the "Squish it" scenario from The Team Truck Challenge. * This is the third episode that fades to black instead of irises out to end the episode, following Blaze of Glory and Race to the Top of the World. It's the first time though it's a regular episode. * This is the second and last "seasonal" themed episode to date. * For some reason, this episode was never rereleased on Nickjr.com and its app since 2017, with The Polar Derby taking its place. Allusions *The narration at the beginning and end of the episode is reminiscent to the old poem The Night Before Christmas. *The way Crusher sneaks behind Santa's bag is similar to the Grinch's from the Dr. Seuss book How the Grinch Stole Christmas!. Also, the scene where Blaze, AJ and Crusher try to stop the bag from falling off a cliff is similar to how the Grinch stops the bag from falling off Mount Crumpit in the original 1966 special. Goofs * The narrator says “Big wheeled Monster Machines were making their homes look pretty”, but Gabby is a human. * An elf says "Let’s get the sleigh ready," but the next time Blaze, AJ and Santa are shown they are not working on the sleigh, and when they go outside, the sleigh is nowhere in sight. * Near the end, before Stripes jumps to catch a present, his mouth moves as if he were snarling, but no sound comes out. * When Blaze says “After him!”, AJ is much smaller than usual. * The amount of presents changes throughout the episode. * When Crusher dances after getting his present, Blaze is layered over his tire for a split second. Home Media Releases DVD *Blaze Saves Christmas *A Very Nick Jr. Christmas Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 3 *Happy HoliBLAZE! Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 2 trivia Category:Trivia